falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushnarage's channel
This page is a small list of videos on Mushnarage's channel. When Falkuz was just starting YouTube, he brought Mushnarage into existence, then gave him his own channel. The channel has been pretty much abandoned, but features twelve unique videos that didn't make it onto Falkuz's. Videos *Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox at War **Falkuz sent this video to Mushnarage because he did terribly in the game. *Dragon Master Goku Falkuz **Falkuz recorded himself fighting the Greenguard Dragon, Red Dragon, and Mafic Dragon for Akiban New Year 2013 before changing his mind about actually uploading the video to his main channel. He's not sure which video it was, but he made a reference to this "Dragon Master" title in an episode soon after. *Failed Intro to Talk Room of Terraria **This was the original intro of Terraria - Part 8½ - Terraria Server! (ft. Goconrules), but as usual Falkuz got distracted and prolonged the intro quite a bit. Technically this was Goconrules' first appearance, while his second was in Terraria - Part 8½. *Left 4 Dead Singleplayer **A special Left 4 Dead video where Falkuz showed a "game" that he had made up long before starting the channel. He used console commands to kill Louis and Bill and traveled around with Francis, "roleplaying" that he's Zoey's brother. Fun Fact: Though this is the only video he ever recorded of this "game," he's actually played all campaigns fully in this way off-camera (again, long before the channel). *Left 4 Dead Versus **Falkuz decided not to upload this one because he "just plain failed." *Namore Creation **A demonstration of AQWorlds' new (at the time) character creation menu, which Falkuz decided wasn't that important. *SCP Intro **Falkuz had originally recorded an actual video of the game SCP: Containment Breach, and wanted to upload it to Mushnarage's channel, but strangely it was somehow lost and all that remained was this video that was intended to be an intro. Not much was missed with the loss of the SCP video, as he quit the game soon after the lights went out, not brave enough to continue playing. *Original Roblox SCP Video **For unknown reasons, Falkuz recorded two videos of the ROBLOX game SCP. This is the original, while the one on his channel was the second recording, ROBLOX - SCP. *Super Mario Bros. **Falkuz tried playing this classic, but was unable to get used to the strange keyboard controls. He plans to play the original Super Mario Bros. trilogy in the future in the form of Super Mario Bros. All-Stars this time. *Unused Intro to Combine **Originally intended to be the intro to ROBLOX - The Stalker - Part 1 - Combine, but the idea was scrapped in favor of simply playing the game normally. *Smosh of the Past **While waiting for The Stalker to load, Falkuz decided to mess around with the Web Archive, a tool that allows people to see "captures" of certain websites from several years ago. He recorded himself looking at Smosh's YouTube page from 2007. This video has actually managed to gain 73 views and 1 like. *The Legend of Zelda **Falkuz wanted to play this game blind, but upon being unable to figure out what to do, he thought there was no point to just using a guide the entire time and scrapped the series completely. Ironically he now uses a guide for The Legend of Zelda DX along with many, many other games.